User talk:Kevinlevin13
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ben 10:Ultimate Alien page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yuidirnt (Talk) 13:31, 30 March 2010 :Yes, if you leave a message on a talk page (of an article or user), you have to remember to sign so other users will know who left the message. --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Are you sure the image uploaded correctly before trying to put it into a page? --Yuidirnt the fan! 17:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) after upload make sure to click insert file or just click in upload a new image in the side bar.--Linkdarkside 14:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) = ( how do i upload? dats da answer im lookin 4 Uploading images To upload images use this page: . Remember to write a short summary for the picture you're uploading (like the name of the character or which episode it's from) and to add the code (it means that the image is free to use on the wiki and not protected by copyright). --Yuidirnt the fan! 12:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Sorry, I'm having problems with my computer so I am not online a lot on the wiki lately. --Yuidirnt ワワワ!! 20:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hey on what? o_0--Linkdarkside 12:29, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I want to report someone which article?--Linkdarkside 00:41, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ludoan or Lewodan are the really spelled as Lewodan? Yes. I saw the episode and they pronounced it Loo-oh -dan (but the people on this website spelled it Lu-doo-an) so i turned my captions on and it turned out to be spelled Lewodan--Kevinlevin13 13:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) my pic i got the pic from the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction page. COOL you are so cool and so funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Gleefan13 21:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 GOSH im just trying to be nice why do u have to get so defensive, GOSHGleefan13 13:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 forget it OK im trying to be a nice person(something your lacking)Gleefan13 14:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 im sorry sorry, when ever it comes to fight i just keep going. its my fault. i think your funny because..... i dont really know i just say that to people so i can make there day. im not trying to be rude AT ALL!! u r right darkstar rocks i like him because of his powers. his powers are so cool because there color is black and black is one of my fave color and i also like purple and blue. yellow and pink make me throw up.Gleefan13 15:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 blog i have a new blog if u want to check it out. the show im watching is chowder it bors me to deathGleefan13 15:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 age im 12 WHY!? how old are u?? Gleefan13 15:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 I'm 13! ~ Anodite97 friends we are bffs rightGleefan13 15:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 unnatural history and charmed i dont know it seen creepy and coolGleefan13 16:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 could u go on the charmed wiki with me so u could learn about it cause its a really cool show. tell me if you do and if u do just go on it and go on my page on that wiki and leave me a message on the charmed wikiGleefan13 16:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 re:INKURSION IS WRONG are you sure?--Linkdarkside 16:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) dentist how was the dentist??20:36, June 10, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13Gleefan13 charmed i think we should go on it now but if u dont i'll understand but if u do then just go on it and leave me a message on the charmed wikiGleefan13 14:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 message ok just leave me a message when yur done on the charmed wikiGleefan13 14:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 gwen someone messed up gwens page theres nothing thereGleefan13 15:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Gleefan13 transformation videos. on many articles of omnitrix aliens there are pics of the omnitrix plate...the homepage shows all that so i ll replace it with the transformation video.ok?123host 06:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Baz-el Are you sure about Baz-el's spelling, where did you saw that it is spelled like that? A previous active admin changed it to Baz-L. --Renzo493 13:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) yeah what about Taedenite to Taydenite ‎ --Linkdarkside 13:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blocking only admin,wikia staff,ect can block users and i don't see Kevin or Gwen pages vandalized.--Linkdarkside 13:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) i don't stay on this web site all the time the way to become a admin is to contribute a lot and being a trusted user --Linkdarkside 16:19, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello i don't keep tracks of my edits.--Linkdarkside 14:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *around 20 i think *don't remember those pages been vandalized a lot *i don't know --Linkdarkside 21:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ben 10 Alien Swarm don't remember but it was one of the aired Alien Force episodes --Linkdarkside 20:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Blog The blog's awesome. And thanks for telling about the pin collecter thing. I thinks that the users is a bit too exaggerating it. --Intelligentgirl13 Did you check out my new blog????? --Intelligentgirl13 Re:Random it appeared to be spelled Taydenite in Vilgax Attacks too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fHj46Drxjo&feature=related ,so i going whit that spelling.--Linkdarkside 21:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) i try and asked Mcduffie about it,hopefully he answer. --Linkdarkside 21:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) on his forum Q&A tread http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104 --Linkdarkside 21:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC)